Please Remember Me Peter and Claire
by x- Ryley -x
Summary: What happens when a twist of fate changes everything? Will he still remember her?
1. Chapter 1

_She giggled slightly as she wrapped her hands over his eyes and slowly led him through to the breathtaking meadow that surrounded her large, holiday home. As she began walking him further into the meadow, she giggled even more as he stumbled along the tall, thin strands of corn and continuously moaned at her to tell him where he was being led. However, she kept tight lipped and remained so until she finally reached the large, single oak tree that stood in the middle of the meadow, alongside a glittering blue river. It was then, after she had positioned him exactly under the shade of the oak tree, beside the river and in view of the meadow that she released her hands from around his eyes and let him take in the beauty of their surroundings. She bit on her lip nervously as she watched him look around, his dark eyes wide and bright. She wasn't quite sure on how he would react, if he would like the surprise that she'd been teasing him about throughout their dinner with her parents. She knew how she felt about it, however. She loved it. It was her favourite place in the World and had been since her parents bought their Summer House when she was only four years old. She remembered when she was first shown the oak tree, the river and the meadow by her father, and it was then that she fell in love with it all. She loved how the oak tree gave off just enough shade to protect her from the blazing sun which hung in the clear blue sky. She loved how the river's cool blue water glistened in the sunlight, making it look like a river of diamonds. And she also loved how the meadow seemed to stretch on forever, enclosing her from the outside world and giving her space and freedom. _

_She almost got lost in the beauty of her surroundings as she thought back to when she'd first set eyes on it. It was only when he turned to her and smiled softly that she was brought back to questioning his views on the place, rather than her own. _

_She watched as he shook his head in what would seem to be disbelief. He had turned himself around so he was now facing her fully, but she didn't fail to notice his eyes sneakily drawing back to the meadow and river before him. _

_"Well?" she asked wearily, anticipation taking the better of her. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know what he thought. She liked to know what he thought. She didn't really understand it, but it was important to her. _

_He turned back to her, breaking out into a soft, warm smile to match his twinkling eyes. His perfectly shaped lips parted ever so slightly and he exhaled a laugh. "It's..." he began, in that sweet, sugar-coated voice of his that would almost always cause her to become slightly flustered. "...well, are there any words to describe it?" he laughed again. He then turned back to the scenery and smiled. "It's...magnificent. Beautiful. Breathtaking." Turning back to face her, he gently took her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb. "Just like you." _

_She suddenly felt her cheeks turning pink and butterflies emerge in her stomach, at both his touch and his words. He had no idea on how he affected her, and just like their surroundings, there were no words to describe it. So she just smiled up at him, as he smiled down at her. _

_"So.." he then began, breaking their comfortable silence, but not daring to break their fixed gaze on each other. "What made you want to bring me here?" _

_She found herself shrugging casually at this sudden question. "I guess I just wanted to...share it with you."_

_"Share it with me?" he half laughed. "What do you mean by that?" _

_"Well, it's my favourite place in the world. It has been since I was a little girl," she smiled, beginning to remenis once again. "I used to come out here every day when me and my parents came to stay here in the summer, and I still do. I love it. But as much as I enjoyed coming out here to think or to watch the sun set, I never really had anyone to enjoy it with. Not since dad met Mr Brunston from the next town." She noticed him give her a questioning look, pushing her to continue. "You see, my dad would come out here with me, he's actually the one who showed this place to me. But all that changed pretty quickly and dad would usually be spending all of his time with Mr. Brunston, and that's when I found myself sitting out here alone." She dropped her head slightly as he gave her a sympathetic look. "He hasn't been out here for almost eleven years now." _

_She raised her head and smiled up at him weakly. "All that doesn't matter now anyway, because now, it's my turn to show and share it with someone." Her eyes twinkled brightly as she beamed up at him. "So, what do you say? Want to share it with me?" _

_He looked back out to the distance and couldn't help the huge grin spread across his face. "What?" he gasped. "All of this?"_

_"Yep. All of this," she smiled back. _

_Beaming at her once again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her off her feet, spinning her around and laughing while she squealed. "This is amazing!" he laughed. "I can't believe you want to share this with me."_

_"Well there's no one else I'd want to share it with," she replied, giving him a cheeky grin. "And plus, no one will find us here." Again, she smiled rather seductively at him which they both knew was slightly dangerous, but she kept her eyes full of shy, innocence. _

_All he could do was let out a soft chuckle, his lips cornering into a lopsided grin as he outstretched his right arm and pulled her in close to his chest. _

-

As she approached the tall oak tree, a small smile cornered her lips. She stretched out her hand and ran her fingertips along the grooves in the wood, just like she always had done, and just like she always still did when she went down there. She then hopped up onto the tree, not being particularly careful with her footing, and sat herself down on one of the trees thick branches. Staring down at the flowing river and out into the meadow, all memories came flooding back and she soon found tears rising in her emerald-blue eyes. She tried to wipe them away before they fell, but some found their way down her soft cheeks before she got the chance. It didn't matter though. There was no one there to see her cry. Not like there used to be. There was no one there to wipe her tears away. Not like there used to be. There was no one there at all, not anymore, and not ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Part Two ~**

After delicately brushing through her thick, curly locks of hair, she smiled weakly at her reflection in her tall, wooden framed mirror before sighing. She could still remember looking into the very same mirror all those years ago, when she was only four years old, then five, then six, and then now, when her cute little pig-tails had been replaced with a thick set of long, flowing curls. Her eyes, they were just as emerald-blue as they'd always been. Just as round and just as breathtaking. The only difference was that they had lost their shine. They weren't as full, or bright, or beaming with pure happiness as they had once been. But there were reasons for that. Reasons that were too painful to acknowledge.

Other than her hair and her eyes, everything else about her was pretty much exactly as it had been thirty years ago, when she was a mere teenager. She knew that not a lot would change. She'd always known, so she wasn't all that surprised when she failed to see any small wrinkles appear from the corners of her eyes or the middle of her forehead. At first, she found it interesting and was quite excited by the prospect of it all, but it soon got tiring. The novelty soon wore off and she quickly got bored of it all, wishing she wasn't cursed with this 'power'. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he was able to forget, but she wasn't.

As she continued to take in her appearance in the mirror, she heard a loud knock at the front door. Tilting her head to get a better look at the tall, grandfather clock in the corner of the room, she smiled and headed downstairs.

"Hanson!" she beamed, after she'd pulled the heavy white door open to reveal a tall, dark haired man in his mid-twenties.

"How are you?" he replied, quickly pecking her on both cheeks before stepping inside the large, silent house.

"Not too bad today," she smiled sweetly. "Well, come on in then," she sighed after watching him stand there, looking around for a few brief minutes. "I'll put the kettle on."

She then headed to the kitchen, with Hanson in tow. When in the kitchen Hanson sat himself down at the table, looking over at the small, petite woman before him.

"So," he began casually. "Have you seen him today?" he asked.

"Uh, not today, no," she admitted, keeping her back to him.

"I was actually planning on going for a walk on the beach today," she said, drumming her fingers on the kitchen worktop while waiting for the kettle to boil.

"The beach?" he almost laughed. "What for? It's winter!"

"Exactly," she replied, as if it were obvious. "There's less people on the beach, if any at all, making it a lot more quiet and peaceful for me."

"You shouldn't be on your own, not after everything that's happened," he told her.

"Hanson, it's been over twenty years now," she replied.

"And out of those twenty years, how many times have you been to see him?" Hanson questioned. The blonde kept quiet. Hanson raised his head and looked into her hazy eyes. "He needs you, whether he knows it or not, he needs you."

After another few minutes of thinking, she looked across at him and plastered on a wide smile. "Tomorrow maybe, alright?" she said, before turning to the kettle and making the tea.

Even though he nodded and returned her smile, deep down he knew tomorrow would never come.

-

Later on that day, after Hanson had left, she decided to take the walk on the beach that she'd been promising herself she would go on. It wasn't a long walk from her large, white house, the house that she'd been so used to knowing as her parents Summer House.

When she got on the beach, she wasn't surprised to see it empty. After all, it was the middle of November where the wind was harsh and waves too wild. She didn't mind, however. She was actually glad that she was alone, with only the seagulls to keep her company. It reminded her of what it used to be like when _they_ would visit the beach.

-

_"Wow!" was all she could manage to say as they walked along the deserted beach, staring out to the sea and the horizon. _

_It was a magnificent sight, one in which she had never seen before. The huge, wide sea was sparkling blue in the summer's sun, with it's calm waves rolling in on the shore. The silky, soft sand which tickled her toes, felt warm and smooth beneath her bare feet. The bare, cloudless sky was a light shade of blue contrasting well with the deep blue of the sea. _

_"You like it then?" he smiled, after taking note of her silent, yet astonished response. _

_She turned to him, still completely lost for words. "I- Wha-" she stuttered. "How do you know about this place?" she finally let out._

_"I'm a local," he smiled, almost proudly. "Only us locals know about it, that's why it's mostly empty."_

_He watched as she nodded slightly, though he knew that she hadn't fully taken notice of what he'd just said. Instead, she continued to stare out to the sea with amazed, twinkling eyes. He smiled at her yet again before turning and joining her in viewing their surroundings. _

_"It's- spectacular," she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. He nodded in response before she reluctantly turned her head away from the beauty of the ocean to look up at him. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked._

_He too diverted his eyes, fixing them on hers before replying. "I knew you'd like it," he stated. "And you showed me your favourite place in the World, so I wanted to show you mine." _

_She couldn't find any words to say, so she smiled up at him dreamily instead. She could see why it was his favourite place in the Word. It was utterly gorgeous. And what made it even better was the fact that it was so quiet and peaceful. Only a few locals were soaking up the last of the sun's raise before it disappeared and would later be replaced by the moon, and even then in the late evening they were beginning to pack their things away and head home. _

_She must have gotten lost in the beach's beauty once again as she failed to notice that her name was being called and she was being nudged in the process. Quickly turning to the soft, dreamy eyed 27 year old beside her, she smiled. _

_"Sorry, what?" she muttered, distractedly. _

_"I said, do you fancy a swim?" he then said, flashing her a cheeky, yet serious grin. _

_"A swim?" she replied, watching as he nodded his head hopefully. "But, I don't have a swimming suit on. Do you?" She looked him up and down, as if she could see right through his dark, denim jeans and thin black t-shirt. _

_"No, but what has that got to do with anything?" he shrugged. His grin was wide now, causing his lip to hook down in the way she loved. _

_"Well we can't swim if we don't have swimming outfits on now can we?" she smiled, as if talking to a mere five year old. _

_"We can always take our clothes off," he grinned back at her, receiving a shocked glare. _

_This was a dangerous game he was playing, and he knew it as well as she did. If anyone was to hear what he had just suggested, his brother, her dad, they would be in big trouble. _

_He knew she was thinking this too, by the way her serious eyes grew wide. "What?" he then laughed as she folded her arms across her chest broadly and continued to glare up at him. "Who's stopping us? There's no one here?" He then out-stretched his arms, indicating towards the empty beach. _

_She then noticed the older couple who were once laying on the silky sand had now left, meaning they were the only people left on the beach. _

_"At what point did this stop being a joke and become serious?" she asked, turning back to him with an ever so slight smile cornering her lips._

_"Is it weird to say that I was thinking the same thing?" he laughed, his eyes beaming. They both stood there for a moment, giggling slightly before he took a breath and met her gaze once again. "So...coming for a swim then?" he asked again. _

_She looked up to him and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "We can't!" she shrieked. _

_"Oh come on, it'll be fun," he beamed. "I do it all the time!"_

_"Well I'm not you, am I?" she replied harshly._

_He sighed before shaking his head. "No, no you're not me," he began. "But I know that deep down, you wish you were like me. You wish that you could do all the fun thing's that I do. Live life the way that I do, and see every day as another great opportunity to enjoy yourself, not to think of it as another long punishment that someone has landed you in. I know that you want to do all the things that you're told not to do, but you know what? You can. You can have fun, and you deserve to have fun. So stop being so stubborn and come in the sea with me."_

_She stood there, quite taken aback by this sudden outburst of the man she'd only known for a few short weeks. She was amazed, yet slightly annoyed at how he could see right through her, read her so easily and know what she was thinking or how she was feeling before she even knew it herself. _

_Grinding her teeth, she forced a smile before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Okay," she said. "Fine." And without warning, she let her fingers curl around the end of her flimsy, sleeveless top before pulling it up over her head and letting it drop to the sand. She didn't stop there however, she then pushed down on her skirt until it too hit the sand and she carefully stepped out of it, returning to her upright position where she then removed all her jewellery, also letting it fall beside her discarded clothes. _

_Smiling proudly, she looked back over to him to see his eyes wide in surprise. "C'mon then," she said. "What are you waiting for?" _

-

She laughed to herself as she stared out to the wild sea, visualising herself and what she'd soon learn to be and the love of her life playing around in the water wearing nothing but their underwear. She laughed to herself as she visualised herself being dunked under the waves by his strong arms. She laughed as she visualised them holding onto each other, both knowing how unacceptable and wrong it was, but not caring and instead not wanting to ever let go.

When she was brought back to reality, she was no longer laughing. She was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

-Part Three-

**She sat there for a further ten minutes before the clouds began to enclose on her. After the waves grew even wilder and began to crash upon the rocks, she looked up to see the dark, grey clouds rumble together before bursting, letting a shower of rain water crash down on her. She sighed knowing that she'd now have to leave and head back home, to her giant, lonely white house which was encircled by trees and meadows. **

**She didn't mind her house. In fact, she loved it. She always had, since the day her parents bought it as their Summer house, to the day they passed it on to her, and to now. However, she loved it most when she stopped using it as a Summer house and began using it as a permanent house, one where she could raise a family in. She loved it most when she could call it, not just hers, but his too. She loved it most when it was filled with only the people she loved and cared about. But now- Now they were all gone. All the things that she loved most about the house were gone, and there was no possible way of getting them back. **

**Wrapping her thick, warm jacket around her tighter, she began heading home, with the wet wind whipping through her hair and the hard rain splashing her already wet cheeks. She decided to pick up her pace, as she wasn't even off the beach and she was already soaked through from head to foot. **

**She quickly left the beach and decided to head along the small lane that led to her house, rather than taking the long route which consisted of following the main road, as she had earlier done when arriving at the beach. However, as she got to the top of the lane where a large oak tree stood, covered with thick branches and thin, crispy leaves, she stopped. She no longer cared that she was getting even wetter due to the heavy rain. She hadn't realised until she got there. It had just slipped her mind. **

**-**

_**"Here you are," he panted, taking a few deep breaths before looking back up at her from where she sat on one of thicker branches of the oak tree. "Are you okay?" There was no response from the teary eyed, fragile looking 17 year old that sat 6 feet above him. He sighed and looked back up at her. "Come on, you can talk to me. You know you can."**_

_**She finally diverted her eyes from the never-ending meadow and met his gaze. "Talk to you?" she almost laughed. "I can't even look at you right now." **_

_**He flashed her a confused stare before shaking his head dumbfounded. "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "I don't understand. What have I done?"**_

_**"It's what you didn't do!" she snapped, only to receive another puzzled expression from the chocolate eyed man below her. She let out a frustrated groan and he couldn't help but notice how her soft eyes blazed with fury. "You didn't tell me!" she screamed. "You knew all along and you didn't tell me!" **_

_**"Is that what all this is about?" he almost laughed. "The fact that I didn't tell you Nathan wants you to live with us?" He paused for a second to see her eyes return to their droopy, saddened state. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think it was all that important."**_

_**"Didn't think it was important?!" she shrieked again, causing a few seagulls sitting on a nearby fence to spread their wings and fly off into the sky. "You know how much my family means to me! You know that I could never leave them! You should know that I don't want to leave them!" By this point, fresh, ripe tears had escaped the corners of her bright eyes and were streaming down her red, puffy cheeks. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed, uncontrollably, her cries echoing through the meadow. **_

_**Dropping his head in guilt and sorrow, he took a breath and began to climb the giant oak tree in which sat the sobbing girl. As he sat beside her, he sighed and placed a hand on the small of her back. "I'm sorry," he apologized, sounding genuine. "I know you love them, and I know you wouldn't want to leave them." **_

_**She slowly raised her head and turned to look into his soft eyes. "Then why?" she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"**_

_**Her voice was so soft and feeble, it was impossible for him not to tell her the truth. He dropped his gaze and fixated it on his hands, but noticed how she remained staring at him, her eyes burning through to his soul. He took a breath and looked back up at her, meeting her eyes once again. "I..." he began. "I guess I just wanted Nathan to be the one to tell you," he shrugged. **_

_**"But, we're not just family, we're best friends," she replied softly. "We tell each other everything. So why couldn't you just tell me?" she asked again. **_

_**"Because..." he began, after a long pause and a large intake of oxygen. "I knew how much you love your family and love living with them, so I didn't want to be the one to tell you and watch you get upset. I didn't want to be the one making you upset." **_

_**After a pause, she let out a long sigh and dropped her head. "I know Nathan's my father, but they're my family. They mean the word to me, and they're always there for me. Who's going to be there for me now? I can't exactly see Nathan jumping up to the chance." **_

_**"I'll be there," he said after a pause, causing her to look back up at him. "I'm not going anywhere. And I know I don't and never will live up to your dad, but I'll be there. I'll never leave you." **_

_**There was nothing much she could say to that, so she simply smiled and rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her waist and planted a small kiss to her head. **_

**-**

**She wiped the tears away from under her sore, red eyes sharply before walking on, passing the familiar oak tree in her hardest attempt of ignorance. **

**She marched home, now no longer caring that she was soaking wet and freezing cold. As she approached her drive, she kicked the gate open and stormed towards the house. Thrusting the door open, she stomped up the stairs and quickly ran herself a bath. **

**As she lay there, hiding beneath the bubbles, she sighed frustrated. She had wanted to capture some memories, she knew that, but she didn't want the memories to reply in her head over and over, each one getting more and more heartbreaking as they went on. She didn't want to be haunted by them or end up getting upset by them, but that's what she was getting, and she wasn't sure of how much more she could take of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four-**

_She looked so peaceful in her huge, four poster bed, all tucked up and sleeping soundly. Her curly blonde hair was sprawled out across the plumped, white pillow and her chest slowly raised and fell under the thin sheets. Her bare arms lay lazily over the covers and her pasty skin complimented the white sheets perfectly. Again, she looked so harmonious, until..._

_Bang!_

_She flinched slightly, but did not wake up. Instead, she rolled over onto her side, her eyes still softly closed. _

_Bang!_

_Her eyes squinted slightly now, and she tossed and turned some more._

_BANG!_

_Her eyes shot open and she sprang upright. It wasn't long before she heard another rumble coming from outside, where the wind was harsh and the night sky black. It was shortly followed by a flash of light, in which she knew was lightning. _

_Wide eyed and shaken up, she swung her legs around the bed and jumped down, heading over to the large, glass window beside her bed. She pushed it open and peered out to the large garden which was fenced off after fifty meters. Looking up to the cloudy night sky, she heard another loud rumble followed by a thin, bright white line zigzagging across the sky. _

_Her heart leaped up to her throat and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She was never good with thunder and lighting, and would usually run into her parents room and cuddle up to them until it stopped. However, she wasn't there now. Instead she was forced to stay at the sickeningly large mansion which belonged to her new family, or as she liked to call it, Nathan's family. _

_Whimpering slightly, she tapped her foot on the carpet and bit her lip nervously as another rumble of thunder and bolt of lightning passed. Out of complete fear and desperation, she raced to her bedroom door, reaching out for the handle and pulling it open. She bounded down the hall, not knowing or particularly caring where her feet where taking her. She only stopped running when she reached an all too familiar door. A familiar door which led to a familiar room. A room in which she knew to be the man with dreamy chocolate brown eyes and slick black hair' room. A room in which she knew to be the man who was always there for her, looked out for her and protected her. A room in which she knew to be the man who caused her to gain feelings she shouldn't have been gaining. A room in which she should have known to be her relatives room. _

_Taking out her shaky hand, she lightly tapped on the door. After getting no answer, she tapped again, only to get the same response. Hesitantly, she pushed down on the silver door handle and entered the dark room, the only form of light being the flash of light pouring through the window every few minutes. _

_As she carefully shut the door behind her and slowly edged forward, she noticed how he lay lifeless in his king sized bed. He hadn't moved a muscle, not an inch. _

_As she edged towards his unconscious looking state once again, she called his name softly, though he still didn't stir. She sighed and peered over him, and couldn't help the small smile playing on her lips. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. His eyes were closed softly and his breathing was steady. She stayed there, taking him in for a moment before calling his name once again and shaking his shoulder. This is when he stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes. He jumped at seeing her leaning over him, and slowly began to rub the sleep from his eyes and sit up._

_After calling her name in confusion, he looked up at her. "What are you doing?" he asked. _

_"Well..." she began shyly. "I...I was scared of the thunder and lightning," she confessed. _

_"Of the what?" he replied, clearly too tired to have fully understood what she had just said. However, before she had to explain again, a rumble of thunder and flash of lighting passed and the pair snapped their heads in the direction of the window. _

_He turned back to her, his eyebrows raised comically. _

_"I didn't know what to do," she began. "My feet just brought me here. To you."_

_He couldn't help but smile at this, and he pulled back the covers and shuffled over slightly, nodding for her to enter the bed. "Come on then," he faked a sigh. "Jump in. You can cuddle up to me."_

_Her smile was beaming, as was his, as she slipped into the bed and lay close beside him. Not too close however. They both knew that what they were doing was incredibly dangerous and if they were caught, they would be in trouble. After all, it was pretty unacceptable what they were doing. There had to be some boundaries between them and their relationship. _

_"Thank you," she whispered after a few minutes had passed by. "You're my hero."_

_He laughed softly at this, before slyly shuffling closer to her._

-

She sprang up in her bed, her heart rate beating so fast she found herself incredibly short for breath. She knew it was all a dream, but she couldn't help but leap out of bed and race down the hall, into the room that once belonged to him, clinging on to the tiny hope that he'd be there gazing over at her just like he had done before. He wasn't though, and she should've known that. He wasn't even close to being near her, and he hadn't been for the best part of twenty years now. Twenty long, agonising years.

She couldn't take this anymore. She needed to be close to him. So, sighing in desperation, she hurried to her wardrobe and flung on her jacket along with a pair of shoes, not bothering to change her whole outfit. She then raced down the stairs and swept out into the night, passing familiar surroundings on her way.

She knew exactly where she was going, even though she wasn't sure she really wanted to go there. But she couldn't stop herself even if she did want to, as her feet failed to come to a stop. They didn't stop when she saw her destination in the near distance, nor did they stop when they got to the giant, grassy hill where she'd found herself standing next to all those years ago. They kept going, up the hill and eventually slammed to a stop when she had made it right to the top of the hill.

She smiled slightly, even though she was panting for breath, and carefully sat herself down on the peak of the hill before letting her back hit the grass. She gazed up to the clear, black sky which was lit up by the millions of what would seem to be, tiny stars.

-

_"Hey, you see that star, right there?" he asked her, pointing up to a bright, shiny star. She nodded in response. "It's named after you."_

_She turned to him sharply, a surprised smirk on her face. "What?" she giggled. "It can't be."_

_"Why can't it?" he asked._

_"Because..." she began, her smile still broad. "It's a star. No one owns it."_

_"You sure about that?" he teased, raising his dark, thin eyebrows. _

_She met his gaze and furrowed her eyebrows questioningly, only to watch him produce a dazzling white sheet of paper from behind his back. He handed it to her and she scanned over it quickly, her confused expression not showing any signs of disappearing. "What's this?" she mumbled, still not drawing her eyes away from the paper. _

_"That," he began, tapping the paper lightly. "Is the paperwork confirming that I now own that star." He once again pointed up to the brightest, most dazzling star in the sky. _

_"And you named it after me?" she asked, a wide grin playing on her deep red, petal-like lips. _

_"Well, it would be wrong of me not to!" he replied. "I mean, it's exactly like you. Bright, eye-catching, breathtaking." He paused for a second before catching her gaze. "Beautiful," he whispered. _

_Their eyes locked and neither of them dared to break the intense contact. They didn't know how or when they had gotten so close, but by this point their shoulders were touching and they could feel the heat from each others bodies, and yet they were still managing to draw closer to each other. Her heart was pounding and his hands were sweating. With their eyes wide and mouths dry and crisp, they both leaned in that little closer until his lips crashed upon hers. It was the most softest, sweetest kiss either of them had experienced, with her tasting of sweet apricots and him tasting of dark, dark chocolate. _

_It was only too soon before they broke apart and smiled, a little awkwardly at each other. However, the soft glow and warmth in his eyes told her that it was okay, and it would always be okay. So, smiling dreamily, the pair laid themselves down on the grass and stared up at the starry night sky. It was then that she reached out, slipped her soft hand into his masculine one and interlocked fingers. _

-

Her eyes sparkled as she looked up to her glittering star, and she cornered a smile. Stretching out her frail arm, she searched around for the hand she'd assumed would be beside hers. It was only when her fingertips grazed the dry grass that she remembered; he wasn't there, and she was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Part Five-**

_"Hey, you ready yet?" she heard a familiar voice call from the other side of her bedroom door. _

_Suddenly, the door swung open and there he stood, dressed in a formal black suit, his hair gelled back smoothly. His eyes fixed upon her before his lips parted slightly in amazement. Her make-up was flawless, with her golden hair flowing down her back in loose curls. He then felt his eyes drop to her body, where she was wearing a tightly fitted, silky red dress which showed off all of her luscious curves. He noticed how the dress stopped just above her knee's, revealing the bottom half of her perfectly moisturised legs. They looked so smooth, so soft and so, so touchable. _

_He quickly snapped out of his fixed state when he noticed her shuffle her feet slightly in awkwardness. _

_"Uh..." he stammered, unable to get any words out due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs. "You look...amazing." He then smiled softly and looked back up to her bright eyes. She mumbled her thanks before he took another deep breath. "So, you ready to go then?" he asked, trying so hard to allow his eyes to set upon anything else other than her. "Nathan is getting a little agitated." _

_"Sure, let me just grab my purse," she smiled sweetly. _

_It was then that she took two steps towards him before leaning over him, letting her body touch his as she reached out to grab hold of the black purse that was sat on her dressing table. He held his breath as her bare arms grazed his jacket and her leg skimmed his. _

_Before he knew it, she was stood in front of him once again, feet firmly planted on the ground. He looked down at her, unable to move or speak. He felt as though his knees were about to give way and his hands trembled. He noticed how a small smirk played on her deep red lips before she let out a spine tingling whisper, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. _

_"Ready," she smiled. _

_-_

_From the other end of the Function room, he watched over her, his eyes fixated on her. They skimmed over her simple curves and flawless skin, got tangled up in her silky smooth, long, golden locks of hair and got lost in her deep emerald-blue eyes. _

_It's not that he didn't want to draw his eyes away from her, it's that he couldn't draw his eyes away from her. He watched as she ordered herself drinks at the bar, watched as she flounced from one end of the room to the other, and although it pained him more than words could describe, he watched as she draped her arms around countless numbers of slick, young men's shoulders as she swayed with them to the delicately slow music that was being played. _

_At that moment, he was watching her giggle and flutter her long, black eyelashes towards a young, fair haired man at the bar. He didn't know why, but he felt a sudden rage of anger towards this man that he'd never met or spoken to before. He could only describe it as being 'protective'. After all, he was only looking out for her. She was his family. However, as the young man slipped an arm around the blonde's waist and leaned in close to her, his lips brushing against her ear, he nostrils flared and body raged in a way that could not be described as 'family protection' but jealousy. _

_He wanted to march over, pull the smarmy twenty year old away from his seventeen year old relative. His brothers seventeen year old daughter. He wanted to punch him right in the face, yell at him and tell him never to touch her again. He didn't though. His feet remained glued to the polished flooring beneath him. His eyes remained glued to the pair in front of him, fists beginning to clench by his sides. _

_As he watched the man raise a hand and gently run his fingertips over her soft, pale cheek he was sure he was about to explode. That was the last straw. He wasn't going to stand back and watch this stranger move in on his brother's daughter. _

_However, by the time he reached the bar, where the pair had just been, he noticed that she wasn't there anymore. Looking around the room, he couldn't spot the petite blonde anywhere. With a sigh, he set out in search for her. _

_It wasn't long before he found a tall, wooden door with the words 'Private' written across it in big, bold letters. He looked around, making sure he wasn't being watched before pushing down on the door handle and stepping inside the dimly lit room. _

_He called her name as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. It was then that he heard a rustling sound before his name was called in response. _

_"What are you doing in here?" he asked, as he noticed her standing by the window, staring out at the busy street below. _

_"I needed a break," she sighed, her eyes still fixed to the window. "All that political talk is giving me a headache."_

_"Political talk?" he replied, a hint of humour in his voice. "It looked more like charming compliments and chat up lines from where I was standing." She turned to him, furrowing her eyebrows. "You caught a lot of men's attention out there," he said. "And it seemed as though you were enjoying it too."_

_"You were watching me?" she almost smirked. _

_"It's my job to look out for you," came his quick reply. _

_"It's not your job," she stated. "You do it because you want to, not because you have to." _

_"What makes you so sure?" he played along, smiling broadly. _

_"I know you by now," she grinned back. "Your eyes were glued to me, never left once." He dropped his head, a flush of embarrassment wavering over him. "It's okay though," she continued. "I know it's only because you care. Maybe a little too much," she then added. _

_His head shot up and his chocolate eyes met her emerald ones. "What do you mean?" he stammered, trying to find the strength in his voice. _

_"You know exactly what I mean," she teased._

_"Why don't we end this little game before someone says something they'll regret?" he suggested, his hands beginning to tremble as his breath got caught in his throat._

_"Before someone says something they shouldn't, you mean?" she smirked, slowly moving towards him. "Something that could be dangerous? Something that could get them into trouble?"_

_"E-exactly," he stuttered, swallowing hard as she took a few more steps towards him._

_"But, why fight it if they both know how they feel?" she questioned, gazing up at him quizzically. "Why resist it when they know it's going to happen eventually?" _

_"Stop," he said through grinded teeth._

_"They can't keep running away from it," she continued with a grin. _

_"I said stop," he tried again. _

_"Sooner or later, they're just going to crack." She took another step forward and edged up on her tip-toes so her lips were only centimetres away from his. He could feel her warm, moist breath on his skin. They were so close, he could feel the heat from her body. Her eyes were huge pools of passion, and her ruby lips were so, so inviting. _

_He leant in slowly. Closer, closer, closer...until..._

_"No!" he screamed, pushing his hands off her shoulders and taking countless numbers of steps backwards. "This can't happen."_

_"But you want it to. You know you do!" she screeched. _

_"Believe me, you have no idea how much I have wanted this," he replied. "But this is wrong!"_

_"It couldn't be more right!" she yelled. _

_"Can't you see?!" he yelled back, flinging his arms around in frustration. "We're related! This cannot happen!"_

_"But it already has!" she cried. "It happened the day you promised you'd be there! It happened the day you wrapped your arms around me when I got scared of the thunder! It happened the day you named a star after me and held my hand while we watched it! It happened the day you looked into my eyes and told me I was beautiful!" Suddenly, tears were streaming down the teenagers face, thick and fast. She didn't stop yelling though, and not once did she lose eye contact with the man stood before her. "It happened!" she sobbed. "And I wont let you take it away from me!"_

_Without a hint of hesitation, he raced over to her, wrapping her up in his strong, warm arms. She buried her face in his chest, her moist tears dampening his shirt. He didn't care though, he remained holding her tight, planting small kisses on the top of her head every few seconds. _

_"Shh," he whispered softly, running his fingertips across her bare back. "Please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." _

_"This is so hard!" she sobbed into his chest. "And it's killing me!"_

_"I know," he whispered into her hair. "I know."_

_A few minutes passed by where the pair held onto each other, never wanting to let go. Eventually, she pulled away, her arms still wrapped up in his, before she looked up into his teary eyes. Even though no words were spoken, their eyes said everything there was needed to be said. _

_With her lost eyes filled with vulnerability, she reached out a let her finger run across his cheek. He watched her in amazement, and before he knew it, he had reached down, cupped her face in his hands and was now kissing her. The kiss was so soft, so sweet, so irresistible. The kiss deepened when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and he found himself pushing her up against the wall forcefully. _

_"No," he mumbled through kisses. "We....must....stop...." She tugged on his belt and let his trousers fall to the floor as he said this and he clasped the zip at the back of her dress, pulling it down in eagerness. "No," he groaned once again. "Stop me," he pleaded. "Stop me."_

_She let her lips trace his jaw line before coming to a stop right beside his left ear, lingering for a brief second. "Never," she whispered. _


	6. Chapter 6

-Part Six-

**It was the next morning, and she had surprisingly managed to return home during the early hours and had climbed back into bed. By now, 10:30am, she had awoke and was padding down the stairs to her luxurious kitchen. She sat herself down at the table, but didn't feel like any breakfast due to the flashbacks of the night before. **

**Although she didn't always like to admit it, but at that moment, she needed him. He was the only person that she could talk to and would understand. But it was then, at that moment when she couldn't have him; she couldn't talk to him. **

**Sighing, she picked up the phone and called the next best person she could think of to talk to. **

**He picked up after three rings, his greeting tone firm and professional. "Hello, Hanson Petrelli speaking." **

**"Hi love, it's me," she replied croakily. **

**"Oh," he smiled, his tone lightening up and becoming more relaxed. "I thought it would be someone from the office. I've been expecting a call. So, what's up?" **

**"Can you come over?" she asked simply, getting straight to the point. **

**"Uh, sure. Why, what's wrong?" he couldn't help but ask. **

**"I just need someone here right now." **

**"Okay, well I'm on my way," he said. "Do you mind if I bring Noel with me? Sadie's working today so I'm looking after him." **

**"That's no problem, I'd love to see him," she replied warmly. **

**The call then ended after that and Hanson arrived at the house within half an hour, with Noel waddling behind him. **

**Hanson greeted her with a warm smile and a peck on the cheek whereas Noel raced over to her, wrapping his tiny arms around her. **

**"He's gotten so big," she gasped as her and Hanson sat at the kitchen table watching as Noel ran his plastic, toy cars along the wooden flooring. **

**"That he has," Hanson smiled fondly. "It's hard to believe he'll be four next month. He's a right terror. Last week he hid in the laundry basket and jumped out on Sadie when she went to empty it. Almost gave her a heart attack!" he chuckled. **

**"How is Sadie?" she asked. **

**"Yeah, she's good. She's looking forward to our anniversary on Friday," Hanson informed her. He watched as her smile dropped slightly in-sync with her head. "Don't tell me you forgot about our anniversary." He sounded frustrated, but more disappointed than anything else. **

**"I'm sorry," was all she cold muster, her eyes clouding over with guilt. **

**"I can't believe you!" he sighed stressfully. "After all the times I mentioned it to you. It just goes to show how much you actually listen nowadays."**

**"Hanson, I'm going through a really hard time. It's not easy for me," she tried to defend herself. **

**"And you think it's been easy for me?" Hanson almost laughed. "I've never got the chance to spend time and get to know my own dad. I had to grow up without him. I had to grow up knowing that he will never know who I am, and you think that's just been a walk in the park for me?!"**

**"No, of course not," she replied, shaking her head, letting her loose curls sway from side to side. "But you didn't know him either. You don't have the memories of him like I do."**

**"And that makes it better, does it?" **

**"Please Hanson, don't," she sighed, holding up her hand as if indicating to pause. **

**"Look, I know it was hard for both of us, but I got over that. I had to get over that, and you do to." He watched as she shook her head aggressively. "It's been over twenty years now, he'd want you to move on."**

**"How can I?" she cried. "How can I when he's everywhere? He's all I see!" She tried to compose herself, but the tears only came thicker and faster. "I can see us everywhere, and I can't control it!" **

**"Okay, okay," Hanson tried to calm her. "You know what you need to do right?" She raised her head and met his gaze. "You need to see him. You need to see him and put this all behind you, that way you can get rid of all these haunting memories." She continued to sob, so he gently placed a hand over her shoulder. "Come on, come and visit him. I'm sure he'd like that, and it'll do you good too." **

**At that moment, Noel padded over to the pair and looked up to the sobbing woman. "Daddy, why is Nanny cwying?" he asked, his bright blue eyes big and glassy. **

**"Uh, it's nothing for you to worry about, son," smiled Hanson. "Hey," he then said. "What do you say about seeing Granddad, eh?"**

**Noel jumped up and down on the spot and clapped his tiny hands together. "Granddad!" he beamed. **

**Hanson turned back to the weeping woman and smiled gently. "Come on Mum, let's go and see Dad." **

**-**

**Hanson had managed to get his mother into the car after a ten minute protest, and they were now cruising through the country lanes. **

**She had been silent for most of the journey, but when they passed a painfully familiar lane where the fields around them seemed to stretch on forever and the oak trees grew tall, she let out a small gasp and clutched onto her chest, willing her tears to fall. **

**-**

_**"I'm so nervous," she admitted shyly. "I can't believe we're actually doing this."**_

_**"Hey, it'll be okay," he assured her, placing his right hand over her thigh comfortingly. **_

_**She let out a sigh and dropped her head. "But how can you be so sure? You know how they reacted when they found out about us. They tried shipping us off to different States! God knows what they'll have in store for us after we drop this on them."**_

_**"Look, no one said this was going to be a walk in the park," he began, letting his eyes dart from the road ahead to her worried face. "Sure, they're going to scream and shout, stomp around and do everything in their power to stop this, but the truth is, they'll never be able to stop it. They can call it wrong, or sick or call it any name under the sun, but that won't stop me from loving you. Nothing could stop me from loving you." **_

_**She diverted her more relaxed, soft blue eyes to his calm, chocolate brown ones and cornered a small smile. They were filled and bursting with such honesty, she couldn't help but feel safe with him. "But..." she began again, once he had broken the contact to focus on the dusty, deserted lane once again. "It's not just that. I mean, I'm only 20. And I know that you'd never leave me, but I'm scared."**_

_**He turned to her once again. "I can promise you I will always be here, for you and our baby. And sure, they can say you're too young, but maybe they're too old to remember how it feels to love someone so much that it physically hurts. 'Cause that's how much I love you, and that's how much I'm going to love our baby. And I'll never leave you, ever. We're in this together now, and there's no one else in the world I'd want to do it with." He smiled over at her once again to see her brimming with tears. "Plus," he began, turning back to the road and shrugging his shoulders casually. "It's too late to do anything about it now, you're already seven months gone." He watched as she giggled lightly, his attempt to lighten the mood obviously working. **_

_**He then reached out at placed a hand over her bump and smiled softly, before his eyes grew wide with excitement and he shot up in his seat. "Hey! I just felt a kick!" he squealed. **_

_**"Yeah?" she laughed. **_

_**"Yeah!" he shrieked once again. "That's my boy."**_

_**"Boy?" she raised her eyebrows and smirked. "What makes you so sure it's going to be a boy?"**_

_**"Trust me," he grinned proudly. "It's a boy. And as soon as he makes his way into the world, he'll be known as Hanson Jacob Petrelli."**_

_**"Oh yeah?" she giggled once again. **_

_**"Yeah," he laughed. "Now let me feel him kick again."**_

_**He then stretched over and placed a hand on the bump again, despite her wriggling around in her seat, squealing and trying to push him off her. **_

_**"Keep your eyes on the road!" she screeched, her voice high pitched and giggly. She screamed his name and laughed as he began to tickle her. **_

_**As the car erupted with both his and her giggles, the young couple were completely oblivious to the tall, monstrous lorry heading in their direction. It seemed as though the man in the lorry was also oblivious to the couple as he ejected one CD from the player and inserted another. It was only when he looked back up and focused on the road again that he noticed them and honked his horn loudly. The couple looked over and fear rushed through them as they watched the lorry head straight for them. **_

_**He quickly snapped his hand away from the girl and gripped hold of the steering wheel tightly. Beads of sweat poured from his forehead and his mouth had turned incredibly dry. His eyes were wide now and full of fear, whereas hers were tightly forced shut. He quickly swerved the car just before it collided with the lorry, but before he could slam on the breaks, the car toppled over and thundered down a sheer drop. **_

_**The last that was heard by the pair was her ear shattering scream before the car crashed to the ground, smashing the windows and denting many parts of the vehicle. **_

_**As it lay there, toppled on it's side, she sat there, her eyes still closed and her head flung forward onto the dash board. His eyes were closed too, and thick, red blood poured out from his ear and head. **_

_**To look down on the scene, you would think that it was pretty still and more calm than it had previously been. The car was motionless now, as were the young couple, the only movement being the thick, black smoke which burst out through the front of the car, and even though the pair were now unconscious, their hands had still managed to find each other during their crash, as his hand lay limp over hers. **_


	7. Chapter 7

-Part Seven-

**She hesitantly walked into the large white building through the automatic doors, with both Hanson and Noel by her side. She had managed to calm herself down from the unexpected car ride and after taking a few minutes to regain her confidence, she took a deep breath and headed towards the building before her. **

**Stepping inside, the familiar scent flowed through her nostrils and caused her eyes to water. Walking down the long, lonely looking corridor caused her hands to shake and forehead to become damp with sweat. The noise of the friendly nurses and carers talking softly to their patients caused her knees to buckle beneath her feet. She grasped hold of Hanson's shoulder to stop her from toppling over, and he flashed her a warm, stable smile. **

**It was only when they reached his room when her heart started pounding in her chest. Her breathing got heavier, and she found she couldn't walk any further. **

**"Mum, are you okay?" asked Hanson, placing a hand to her shoulder. She failed to reply, and kept her gaze fixed ahead, on nothing in particular. "Mum?" he tried again. "Mum....?"**

**-**

_**Sirens could be heard. Loud, ear piercing sirens which were beginning to get louder and louder the closer it got to the scene. The paramedics who had left their alerting ambulances after noticing tire marks across the track, soon found the damaged car and began making their way down the drop to the injured passengers. After approaching the car, they carefully removed both passengers and lifted them into stretchers before placing them in separate ambulances. The sirens echoed once again and the vehicles sped along the track in the direction of the hospital. **_

_**The doors flew open and two stretchers were wheeled into the hospital, both being raced down the corridor. However, at the end of the corridor, the two stretchers were taken in different directions, hers exiting to the left and his to the right. **_

_**-**_

_**Her eyelashes fluttered slightly before her eyes flickered open. She sat up and coughed, bringing a weak, frail hand to her throat. Suddenly, a nurse wearing a neat, blue uniform rushed into the room and handed the pale faced girl a fresh glass of water. After swallowing the liquid, the girl lay back down and exhaled deeply. **_

_**"How are you feeling?" asked the blonde haired nurse. She watched as the girl merely looked up at her with soft eyes. "Okay, I am just going to get the doctor. I won't be long, okay?" she smiled with an encouraging nod of the head before quickly disappearing from the room. **_

_**The weak, lifeless girl let her sore eyes wander around the still room for a few minutes. It was a small, simply decorated box room with three chairs stacked up against the flaky white wall, a green plastic plant placed beside the creaky wooden door, and a small, old fashioned TV had been attached to the wall opposite the bed she was laying in. As she continued to examine the room, her eyes widened and her heart rate increased when she realized where she was. However, before she had time to cry out in horror, a doctor appeared beside her with a warm, full smile. **_

_**"Hello, I'm doctor Miller," he said. She examined the doctor next to see that he was tall, dark haired and was wearing a long white jacket with a pen sticking out of the top pocket. He had dark rimmed glasses and was holding a shiny blue clipboard in his hands. "Now, I am just going to run a few tests, but please do not worry, it's only procedure." He smiled once again and grabbed a chair before sitting himself down beside her. "Now, can you tell me your name please?" There was a long pause where she simply stared out towards the bright room, not even acknowledging doctor Miller. "Okay," he continued after scribbling something down on the sheet of paper clipped to the clipboard. "Do you know where you are?" Again, she stared out to the bare wall in front of her, trying so hard to edit the painful memories flooding her brain. "Right, do you know why you're here?" And again, nothing but silence. **_

_**Suddenly, her eyes filled up with fresh tears causing her surroundings to become a mere blur. Her mind flooded with images of the crash which she could not contain. Her heart ached along with her head and her whole body shook. She couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't lay there with a pestering doctor asking her continuous questions which was clear to see she wasn't going to answer whether she could or not. Her mind was by now racing and her blood boiling. It was only inevitable that she would crack at some point, and that's exactly what she did. **_

_**Taking in a deep breath, she opened her mouth and let out a loud, high pitched scream which rang through the long, lifeless corridors of the hospital. **_

_**Doctor Miller, who by now was in unexpected shock, jumped to his feet and stared down, wide eyed at the young girl. He clutched onto his ears for a small time of about eight seconds before removing them to find the room now filled with silence as opposed to the ear shattering wail which was once coming from the shaken up girl. As soon as her rapid breathing had slowed down and had become more relaxed, he sat himself back down and leant in close to her. **_

_**"It's okay," he nodded. "Everything will be okay." She shook her head slightly, as if trying to shake away the tears which were now dripping down her cheeks. "You don't have to say anything right now," he then went on, sympathetically. "Just try to relax and calm down a bit." **_

_**Again, she shook her head aggressively, not caring that it was now pounding with pain. "No, I need to know. I need to know what's happened."**_

_**Doctor Miller looked over at her with worry filled eyes. "You were in a car crash," he said slowly. "You and your uncle, Peter Petrelli." **_

_**More tears rose in her broken eyes as the words sunk in. After she had examined the small room only a few minutes ago, she knew why she was there, she just didn't want it to be true. However, after hearing the doctor say it, she knew it could only be real. **_

_**Bringing her clutched fist to her chest, she looked over at the doctor in desperation. "Where is he? Is he okay? I need to see him!" she was frantic now, sitting up in her bed despite the pain rushing through her whole body. **_

_**"Please, calm down," Doctor Miller ordered, pushing back on her shoulders. "You've both had a traumatic experience and the last thing you need is even more distress." **_

_**"Distress?" she spluttered. "What do you mean by that? What's wrong with him!" She was panicking now. Her heart was racing and beads of sweat ran from the sides of her forehead. **_

_**"Nothing is wrong with him," assured the doctor. "However, I must insist that you stay here and get some rest." **_

_**"But-" she stammered. "I need to know. I need to see him."**_

_**"I'm sorry but we cannot allow that." The doctor watched as her face fell, her eyes once again brimming with tears. "There is someone else you can see though," he smiled. "I'm sure they'd like to see you too."**_

_**She looked up and flashed the doctor a confused glance. He smiled back at her and helped her out of bed before leading her slowly down the corridor. They then turned off from the corridor at the next ward and walked into another small room. She was slightly confused as she found herself walking inside to find a room filled with medical tables and appliances. However, her heart skipped a beat when she came across a small, clear incubator sitting in the middle of the room. She turned to the doctor who nodded encouragingly. Hesitantly, she walked over the incubator and peered inside. There, sleeping softly was a tiny, newly born baby with tubes attached to it's nose and mouth. Wrapped around it's dainty wrist was a blue tag, indicating he was a boy. **_

_**"It's a boy," she merely whispered. **_

_**"And you do know who he is, right?" asked the doctor, not just for the procedure, but to gain some relief for himself too. **_

_**"Of course I do," she replied, sounding almost a little hurt that he would ask. "It's my baby. Our baby. We had a boy, just like he said we would." She turned to Doctor Miller who was now stood beside her, also peering down at the baby. "Is he okay? Please tell me he'll be okay." **_

_**"He should be fine," smiled the doctor. "He is two months premature, which is worrying, but he's making good progress. He's a little fighter." **_

_**She smiled, still not parting her eyes from the lightly breathing baby. "He's so tiny," she whispered, reaching to run her fingers over the clear incubator. "I wish I could have seen him being born." She dropped her head and sighed. **_

_**"Well, we had to perform an emergency suzerain, pretty much as soon as you arrived at the hospital," Doctor Miller informed her. **_

_**"Really?" she gasped, now turning to face him. "And when was that?"**_

_**"Seven days ago," came his reply. **_

_**"Seven days!" she shrieked, her hands trembling at the thought. "You mean I've been asleep for seven days?" The doctor nodded. "And what about Peter?"**_

_**"I'm really sorry," Doctor Miller began, looking into her painful emerald eyes. "But he had severe injuries to the head. We've operated on him, and he's currently in a stable position. However, it could take days for him to wake up. Weeks, maybe months even." **_

_**He watched as a single tear ran down her red, puffy cheek. "But he will wake up, won't he?" she asked, more for reassurance than anything else. **_

_**When Doctor Miller failed to answer, she let out a loud sob and fell to her knees.**_


End file.
